Masquerade
by OzoraWings
Summary: Tsuna hasn't had the easiest life; being groomed from a young age to just be something that wasn't an embarrassment - always seen as a replacement. Though the times of being nothing but a shadow is over and he is to take the throne of Vongola that is responsible for 1/3 of the world. However things aren't always as they seem and it is always darkest before the dawn...MxT
1. Those who appear in mist

**Code: **KHR-M-CH.01

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the featured media, the rights go to their featured media.

**Media: **Katekyo Hit-man Reborn.

**Title: **Masquerade

**Chapter:** 1.

**Status. **In-Progress.

Tsunayoshi awoke from a restless sleep in a pain filled haze, his body jolting upwards as sweat rolled down his flushed skin, his head throbbing as his shaky hands went to nurse the palpitating area, his dainty fingers resting on soft, damp bangs heavily.

Groaning the brunet left the comfort of his warm bed; sliding out of the cotton duvet and twisting his feet to meet the cool fool; the smooth surface sending a shiver up his spine as he got up, his feet bare not liking the difference in temperature.

Glancing at his alarm clock he felt the sudden urge to hit something; brightly illuminated in the darkness of his room was '_5:54_' - standing out clearly almost mockingly to his eyes. Irritation tingled through his body in the knowledge he had just lost two hours sleep; for something as stupid as a vision he couldn't properly remember.

Leaving his bed behind him, he went in search of clothes, cursing all the way to his wardrobe before roughly opening the doors, caramel orbs glancing at the different colours and garments, only to sigh when coming across his uniform; the dully coloured yellow unmistakable even in his poorly lit room; even the sun was still asleep!. Tsuna gingerly took the hanger from the rack, and placed it on the wooden door without a second glance.

His blazer was a horrid yellow, while the tie was black and his dress shirt was white; though with the cheap material the school used, it never looked clean and black trousers which fit in all the wrong places. The school's emblem was displayed on the jackets pocket on the left-hand side; the emblem for the best school in all three realms; it had the best results, the best teaching methods (though, however thought that had forgotten about Nezu, his teacher) and the best equipment.

Abounding the clothes were the hung he started to remove his plain white top, his hair becoming even more unruly as he tugged the material over his head, dropping it to the floor near his feet; the smooth cotton brushing against his skin as he left his bandaged abdomen bare.

Fiddling with the tie on his pyjama bottoms, the brunet let them slide off of his body, and was just about to start dressing for the day ahead when his shriving suddenly got worse - the air becoming chilly and thick, while an amused laugh rang in his ears. The teen turned on his heels in recognition, his eyes flittering out the mist with eased practice.

Seeing a blurring figure Tsuna gave a yelp of surprise 'W-what are you doing here?' his voice shrill as the fog started to clear, the taller of the two stepping forward.

'Is that anyway to speak to your fiancé?' the man chided through a chuckle, his lips quirking as he noticeable eyed the petit form in front of him 'Oh my, it looks like I've picked a rather bad time to drop by'

Tsuna blushed, puffing his cheeks in embarrassment 'If I didn't know better I'd say you somehow planned this' he huffed, however turned back to his uniform so he wouldn't be so exposed and quickly tugged his dress-shirt off of it's hanger, pulling his arms through the right holes with swift movements, and pointedly ignored the buttons in favour of untangling his trousers from their thin metal cage; standing into them with ease as he kept his balance.

A squeak left Tsuna's mouth as warm arms appeared around his waist - wrapped gently around him, his fiancé's face resting in the nock of his neck, balmy breath ghosting over his collarbone and cheek sent a shiver down his spine.

'Oh, how cold Tsunayoshi' the illusionist whispered. The smaller boy stilled, swallowing quietly as his caramel eyes looked into teasing dual ones.

'Mukuro, I - I thought we were meeting this evening, right?, so why -'

A low hum rang in Mukuro's throat; vibrating on his partners skin as he replied with a worried edge that made the light in his red and blue orbs all but disappear 'You really didn't realise?, you called again'

The brunet sighed as he sent the man an apologetic look in the knowledge that his magic was very unstable, and at the moment; hard to control 'I'm sorry, I've been doing that a lot lately haven't I?' Tsuna murmured, bringing his hand to meet their large counter parts that were now attached his stomach.

'That, my dear, is an understatement' Mukuro truanted "Here there's little old me, being woken up in all hours of the morning only to be treated to a cold shoulder when he arrives. How very cruel you are'

Tsuna pouted 'You could just _stop_ answering' despite his stubborn words a wave of guilt hit him; it were true after all, he had subconsciously been 'calling' for help every night (his physic middle school teacher would have been so proud) and Mukuro had come every time; sometimes staying for hours, desperately trying to calm him down after a particularly bad dream or vision had stolen his night. It hadn't been doing neither of them any good but Tsuna wasn't entirely sure what to do about it; he never remembered calling for Mukuro and however much he tried to control his nightly terrors, he found that increasingly difficult.

'Or _you_ could just stop being so stubborn and tell me what's causing you such distress' Mukuro retorted, their eyes glued to one another, like if they looked away they'd lose some kind of fight.

'It's nice of you that your worried, but there's really nothing wrong; it's just a feeling" Tsuna replied gently, wary of worrying the other for something stupid; he had been wrong before about his visions and since he couldn't remember most of what he had been seeing recently...

'Tsunayoshi' Mukuro started exasperatedly 'You and I both know who you are, and that your "feelings", as you say, are a lot more then such a simple thing' Tsuna had saved his life once because of them; and he didn't like it when said brunet put himself down; Vongola blood ran thick and powerful inside of him after all if nothing else.

'Oh, but your wrong there Ro. There's nothing more complicated then the feelings of others" Tsuna's eyes flickered the brightest of ember before they snapped shut, fluttering open seconds later to reveal their usual caramel swirl 'B-but that's just my…opinion" he added lowly.

The illusionist smiled genuinely and laughed 'Of course they are' in agreement, squeezing his partner slightly in support.

Shifting off of his dead foot, Tsuna nodded acceptance, before a cool heat wrapped itself around his stomach and like always it held some kind of command that burned until it was followed or the consequences blazed deeper 'Um…Mukuro?' Tsuna murmured as he glanced around the room, licking his lips, mouth dry before he bite the bottom one; unsure if he should follow through with his feeling or leave it be.

"Yes?" Mukuro asked, his expression dropping slightly as his partner tensed in his arms, obviously thinking about something worrying ass his eyebrows drew together tightly.

'T-today; please be - be careful…I - I don't think there's anything to worry about but, um, I just have this funny…feeling that something's going to happen'

The taller of the two's eyebrow raised, the sudden stutter making him wary; for Tsuna barely ever stuttered, even when he fought (usually calm or sorrowful for the fight at all), or when he was angry (too far gone to care about things like conversation). There were few times; like being nervous or when feeling guilty, so Mukuro took it to heart and nodded simply 'Alright' because sane people just don't argue with seers about warnings; it wasn't wise especially when said seer had a confidence problem.

**- Line Break-**

Mukuro had left close to an hour afterwards; sharing small talk with sarcastic and suggestive quips that only he could get away with without Tsuna wanting to jump out the nearest window and free himself from a perv'.

How normal the conversation was had made Tsuna feel slightly better; better enough at least to get a few genuine smiles and small laughs, but however hard Mukuro tried Tsunayoshi still felt suffocated about today and what it would bring - And so the brunet's mood continued to darken.

Tsuayoshi sighed as he picked himself off from his bed, standing stiffly as his eyes took a long, hard look in the mirror that hung on the wall opposite him; his reflection saddening his ever depressed disposition. _One thing that can't lie_, he commented to himself in mock sarcasm that might have made Mukuro proud - or wince he couldn't quite decide.

Glancing at his face; autumn bangs gracefully framing his cheeks while hiding his forehead, long strands coming to the start of the bridge of his nose. Going further down to his lips that held themselves in a tight, thin line and then to his stubborn chin, before tracing the outline of his dainty shoulders which led onto his chest. And grimaced in the knowledge that he couldn't - no matter how he tried - hide it forever.

'Honey!, your friend's here!' his mother called, caramel orbs were dull as he plastered a smile onto his features in response, quickly turning to the stairs and running down with hast - watching his step and reminding himself not to trip over thin air.

The boy brightened upon seeing the brunette waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. Once he had reached her, she handed him his school issued bag 'Have a good day now, Tsu-kun' she chirped happily.

Pushing his lips onto the ladies check, Tsuna nodded, turning to leave as he called 'You too, mum' over his shoulder, before gently opening the plastic door and closing it behind him; hearing the click of the lock as he turned his attention to the teen waiting for him outside.

'Good morning' the brunet greeted, watching as his friend's puppy-dog eyes came out to play once again.

'Good morning, my lord" Hayato replied with Tsuna's respected title however much he hated it and the formality it brought. As the two started to walk out of the Sawada household's driveway, the taller of the two naturally slowed his pace as they continued; years of practice meant that he didn't even have to think about it 'Good night?'

'Er…I suppose' Tsuna answered shakily, his shoulders squaring with his reply.

Hayato sighed, planting his slim hand on Tsuna's head 'Your lying again' he stated, a frown edged onto his brow.

Tsuna inwardly cursed, was he really this useless? Couldn't he lie just this once?; it wasn't anything big anyway and he didn't want to make a big deal out of it 'It - it was just a nightmare, nothing to worry about' the brunet said, trying to down play the whole thing down that had all but haunting him.

Gokudera's eyes widened 'A nightmare? Why didn't you tell me!' he exclaimed, the two of them barely watching the destination they were travelling anymore 'Do you know how serious that is? You have the ability of a dream-seer, you've got to be more care!; what if you got lost in one of those dreams one day? -'

'Hayato!' Tsunayoshi shouted, his friend flinching at the irritated tone 'I was fine!. I' am fine!. I'm always fine!" the boy ranted; lose of his sleep going to his head as he grip on his emotions became lax. People passing raising an eye-brow at the volume 'I woke up like I always do!. Besides Mukuro was…' he trailed off, noticing the other's horrified expression 'Er… look, Hayato it -'

"What was that idiot doing in your room?" Gokudera demanded positively seething at the thought of that cretin in the Sawada house-hold at all never mind somewhere so private.

'It was fine' he didn't do anything, he never does' Tsuna tried to reassure, his hands held defensively.

'You can't let your guard down around him, my lord!" Hayato exclaimed, in full knowledge said man's past; he was dangerous and not to be trusted in Gokudera's books, though only a select few _were _trusted.

'Hayato…we're engaged' Tsuna deadpanned, his skin prickling as the air started to get very thick and cold very quickly once that was mentioned; not a lot of people did like the idea of a Rokudo marrying a Sawada or vice visa.

'No!. No! I'll never accept it!' Hayato denied furiously; if he had any say in the matter than he wouldn't let Mukuro five feet near Tsunayoshi.

'You - you're acting childish" Tsuna retorted, waving his ring finger in the air 'Stop complaining, I' am to be married to -'

'I don't understand, my lord. The only reason this is being allowed is because -'

'Not another word' Tsuna interrupted, his tone of voice holding no room for argument and his eyes burning with ember bore into his friend intently, before they glanced around the street; only then noticing that their school was coming into view.

'W-what's wrong?' Hayato stuttered, mimicking his masters actions and searching the area for anything out of the ordinary - but there was nothing, just annoying looking students passing boy or running quickly, the occasional car or person staring at them; which considering who one of them were, was nothing unusual. His anger depleted as Gokudera recognised the look in those ever familiar eyes.

'H -hey, Hayato… just for today, could you make sure to stay on-guard?" Gokudera was always on-guard no matter the situation but Tsuna decided to ask as that nasty burning sensation appeared once again.

'Your intuition?' Hayato asked worriedly.

"Yes." Tsuna answered curtly, starting to pull his aching and tired muscles into a jog to their school's entrance, Hayato following suit, his eyes roaming the area; and he knew right than and there that he'd be tense for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN (5.01.13) - **

Hello fanfiction!.

Now that I've got that off my chest this would be another rewrite. I know; I'm sorry! But this one won't take very long! I promise, I've already done the next chapter and only have two other's to do after that before I'm up to date with it again. I hope this is worth the trouble!.

* * *

><p>I <strong>apologise<strong> if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you<strong> to everyone who added '_Masquerade' _to their favorites/ alerts or took the time to review, You also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	2. Heir who!

**Code: **KHR-M-CH.02

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

** Masquerade **

Chapter: 2.

School - school had never been what most people would call 'fun', it also wouldn't be where most people would want to spend their time, and for Tsuna it was hell on earth; every day prolonged and painful, the teachers unsatisfied and the students jealous about one thing or another; not even trying to get to know him before they start judging everything and anything, as all of the slender brunet seemed to irk them. The only thing keeping him from a beating would be his title and family; which in the irony of things, is probably the cause of the problem.

Walking through the long hallways he, with inhuman kindness, ignored the whispers and sneers, the jabs that some people dared to yell, and waved off the rather creative cat-calls that seemed to be getting worse as time went on.

Most of his attention however, was split with walking straight and keeping Hayato inline; stopping the rather…short tempered teen from throwing curses and other magical bounds at the people how would insult his master. Thinking back on it, Tsuna couldn't help but smile; for when they first met Gokudera was gunning for his neck; his pride unyielding when his family sold him into the Sawada family's services. And now, it seemed that he's saving the same thing he used to want gone.

Making it into their class room, students instantly hushed down, sharing glances before they moved out of the couples way, the brunet shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot as he made his way to his desk, relieving himself once he got to his seat by sinking into the wooden chair with well eased practice, before he turned to smile at the person sat at the desk opposite his.

'Yamamoto' Tsuna acknowledged, while Hayato took to his seat behind him; the teen watching the interaction carefully; on-guard in case anything happened.

The raven-head returned the smile "My lord." he greeted, making Tsunayoshi instantly want to hit something as soon as he heard because to him the title was pompous and unneeded. He hated the way people would treat him differently just because of his heritage.

With a sigh his expression wavered, but Tsuna didn't push it any further then he already had; he would often find himself asking the boy to call him by his first name, and each and every time Takeshi refused, politely, of course, but it made him unnerved when that title left those lips, like he was forcing respect from a "commoner".

Knowing the conversation had ended, Tsuna turned his sight to the black-board while waiting for his teacher to make himself known, his arm probing his head up as his eyes became half-lidded; exhaustion catching up with him as a yawn forced its way past his throat. A sudden throb in his head making it even harder to stay awake, until, he finally succumbing to the weight of drowsiness; caramel orbs closing and his body out of his control as his face slammed into his desk; the tingling pain brief while he faintly heard a panicked shout in the distance before everything stopped.

-**Line Break-**

His body twitched as his consciousness bit, his head aching while his heavy eyes peeled themselves open; thick eyelashes being pulled apart in the process. His breath hitching as he exhaled through his parted lips, his vision blurring in and out as his name ghosted over his ears.

Blinking back the haze, he followed the sound and found a worried looking Hayato staring down at him; amused he most certainly was not, Tsuna briefly wondered if he should just pretend he was still asleep, though the brunet hesitantly smiled as he began the hard job of sitting up, ignoring his body's protests as he straightened his back.

'You said you were "fine"' Hayato stated dryly. Nope definitely not amused. The teen's his brows were deeply frowned while his thoughts turned, watching as his master sat up; inspecting the room before their gazes clashed.

'I - I was just tired' Tsuna tried to reassure while the other's displeasure almost radiated off of his skin. Ever since they first met the only thing he had been good for is worrying Hayato; from his family problems - to his disregard of his own safety, Tsunayoshi was surprised he hadn't caused him a heartache by this point.

'You were just tired?' Hayato repeated, forgetting his respect and duty as anger clouded his mental flitter to his mouth 'You collapsed on your desk! If you weren't feeling well you should have just stayed home!. Nothing good ever comes from you ignoring your intuition!" Hayato ranted, his blood rushing to his head as he resisted hitting something. Hard.

Caramel orbs became down cast 'Right…I'm sorry' he whispered and Hayato's rough emotions almost completely depleted at the Tsuna's chestfallen fallen expression.

Silence rained as neither new what to say; Tsuna not wanting to push his luck and Hayato because he just realised what he had done, though he refused to retract his words as he knew they were true and needed to be said.

'Where's…doctor Shamal?'

Hayato shrugged awkwardly 'He wasn't here when…we carried you here' he replied; and if he knew that pervert of a doctor like he knew he did, then Gokudera would say it was because Shamal was recovering from a hang-over.

Caramel eyes glanced up '…"We"…?'

Hayato's shoulder's tensed and he inwardly cursed as his face grimaced. Before he opened his eyes and tried to meet his master's curious gaze 'Yeah…Yamamoto helped; saying something stupid about someone in need'

'I see…'

The quiet atmosphere broken as footsteps echoed from down the corridor; bouncing off of the walls before the sliding door opened, a black figure being revealed. Gokudera instantly on his feet and guarded. The man not taking much notice of the armed teen as he continued on into the medical room, shutting the door behind him as he made his way to the patients bed; point-blank ignoring the growling puppy in the corner, who in essence, was trying to hold himself back from attacking the intruder.

Tsuna plastered a smile onto his face; staining to keep it their as the man seemed to find it amusing, 'May I help you?' the teen asked politely.

The raven-head wrapped his arms over his chest 'Yes, actually. I'm Reborn, and I've been sent here to train you to be the next heir of the Vongola kingdom, lets get on' he said smugly, watching with held back laughter as the brunet turned several shapes of purple and his guard dog tensed before looking proud. The smaller teens lips trembled as his eyes popped, his colour paling - _Oh, _this was going to be interesting_…_

-**Line Break-**

Blinking furiously, Tsuna's mouth gaped, his mind seemed to shut down as no comprehension came with those utterly irritating words. Snapping out of his haze as stuttering met his lips 'I-I. What… could you repeat that?' he asked, the earlier signs of a headache approaching his tired body.

The man looked irreproachably arrogant as he stood over him 'You're the heir of Vongola, I'm here to train you, and in case you didn't catch it, I'm Reborn' his voice slightly condescending as he spelled it out for his new student.

Shaking his head, his hair flew before it gracefully landed back in place as he sat still. There must be some confusion, Tsuna may be of royal blood, but he was no heir; he knew that for a fact - _everyone_ knew that there was no way he was going to be crowned 'There must be a mistake; I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada'

'I thought we had past the introductions' his tutor smirk, knowing where his charge was going, but wasn't willing to voice how aware he really was - as he wanted to hear what _this_ Sawada would speak; needing to get used to the teen quickly as they were on a rather tight schedule.

'My twin is to take up the throne; I' am merely a candidate if something untoward happens to my brother' the brunet deadpanned, reciting it to the raven like so many others had to him; like they enjoyed rubbing it in his face. Hayato's expression faltering as the mood became heavy, the memories of the brat of a sibling unpleasant for the servant at best, unwanted at worst.

'I know' the man shrugged; he had been expecting something a long those lines. And in these few minutes he knew that _this _brother was completely different to the other; they may share the same face but it's true that they are complete opposites, and for that Reborn thanked whatever deity that had finally given him a break, and had not made _this_ job as difficult as the last.

'I'm not sure you heard me but I'm not Tsurugi!. I'm not eligible!" Tsuna shouted in a hushed tone, somewhat losing his fraying temper; he did _not_ have the patience for this - not today.

'I know' the man repeated simply, deciding that if this continued he'd have to tone his behaviour done a bit; the teen looked about ready to explode, and he didn't want to have to deal with the clean up.

'Then why -' the brunet was about to lash out, his voice catching his throat however, as he tried to calm down, his eyes however burning a bright orange as he felt a throb in his head; his hand latching onto his hair, and fought back a cringe. Hayato who had seen the movement went over to his master's side, though never got a chance to voice concerns however.

'Because you, Tsunayoshi, have been chosen by the Ninth to take you brothers place as he has been deemed unworthy' Reborn elaborated, watching his charge's eyes grew wide; a mix of terror and understanding swimming in those fiery iris' 'Your headache is probably your intuition warning you of your rather pissed-off brother, and seemingly annoyed father's home coming'

Tsuna's pounding head seemed to agree with those words and he couldn't help but feel anger in this situation 'I can't be king!, the process of choosing an heir isn't down to age!, it's who the head of the family chooses!. _I _was deemed worthless, and married off to keep relations, you can't expect me to just accept this!' he yelled, making his tutor instantly regret his lax words; it was like adding fuel to the fire.

The man sighed, taking of his fedora as he ran a hand through his unruly hair 'Look, I wasn't going to tell you this but since I don't want to be responsible for anything you might do later, so…' he trailed while a glare was sent his way 'Yes your father chose the brat, but the Ninth has finally had enough and has ordered for the decision to be changed to you' he explained, remembering the dim-witted blond arguing the order to within an each of his life.

'I will not be treated as a replacement for my brother' the brunet murmured, his face darkening "I'm guessing their be home today?" he asked, Hayato sticking close to his master's side as the small teen swung his legs over the side of the bed.

'Should be' Reborn replied while the boy passed him, the puppy following instantly on his trail 'And where are you going?' he asked seemingly uncaring, as he turned on his heels as the two boys were nearly out the door however made no move to stop them.

'You'll have to excuse me, Signor Reborn' Tsuna addressed, the tutor slightly taken off-guard at the tongue he was sure the brunet wasn't taught '- But I'm a little tired of being groomed' the teen muttered, opening the door with a click of his fingers 'Now I have a dinner date to get to' he said as he slammed the barrier behind he and Hayato.

Reborn stood silent before he cursed, muttering profanities in several different languages, settling on one that seemed to sum up his day perfectly 'Shit'

* * *

><p><strong>AN (5.01.12) - **

Should finish updating the two other taken down chapters and have a new - _new_ update soon!

* * *

><p>I <strong>apologise<strong> if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you<strong> to everyone who added '_Similar' _to their favorites/ alerts or took the time to review, You also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	3. Homecoming of strangers

**Code: **KHR-M-CH.03.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the featured media, the rights go to their rightful owners.

**Masquerade.**

Chapter: 3

Hayato cringed as he tried to keep up with his master's fast pace; Tsuna's legs going as fast as they could carry him; moving in short, blunt movements. Both friends getting dull muscle ache by the time they had made it past the school's large metal gate, leaving the hit-man behind them as they hurried down the street. The faithful servant making sure to keep himself at least two feet away from him; for while there were times that the brunet moved with unquestionable grace, there were also times he could tripped over thin air - clumsiness was his curse and Hayato knew it - always giving the male space in case he was having one of those days.

Gokudera also made sure that any innocent passers by kept away; giving them death glares if they didn't understand the silent message his aura was sending. Tsuna was known for being calm, but today had been very trying -and the smoker was afraid that Tsuna would explode, and he_ would_ go off at the first person that couldn't read between the lines and be cautious.

Hayato was sure that such an outburst would cause unwanted attention, and more importantly, make his master feel terribly guilty once he regained his head. He could safely say that that was the scariest thing he could think of and one that he never wanted to see - ever.

Tsunayoshi too mad, and his mind too clouded to sense his friends obvious worry, continued down the road; following the vague map in his head as his thoughts spiralled and spun, with Reborn had to say was to much for him to process; he didn't want to be the heir, he didn't want being a replacement, and how he didn't want to see the two missing members of his family because of it.

Closing his eyes, he tried to calm his breathing, though regretted losing his sight when something hard met the front of his body; repelling him backwards like he had just hit a wall and fell onto the pavement with a pained yelp afterwards. Tsuna Looked up to see what he had walked into when his caramel eyes latched onto a familiar figure standing over him.

'M-Mukuro' the brunet stuttered, blushing furiously. The taller teen smiled, stifling a laugh at his partner's shenanigans and brought down his fingers in front of Tsuna's face. Gladly accepting the offered hand, Tsuna allowed himself to be pulled up, ignoring his sore backside in favour of feeling the warmth that was past between their skin 'I thought we were going to meet at Tsuyoshi's, why are you -'

Mukuro chuckled; not bothering to comment on the others tight grip on his fingers in the knowledge that the boy would let go once it was mentioned 'I was on my way to get something for you; for our date' he said, before flashing him a raised eyebrow 'Though…tell me, Tsunayoshi, weren't we meant to meet up after you finish your day at school?' he asked 'You weren't so desperate to see little old me that you skipped, did you?'

Tsuna pouted, turning cheek 'Why would I want to -' he cut himself off of his starting rant; remembering what had happened earlier, before he had unceremoniously stormed out 'I - I…'

Hayato sighed, seeing the anger in his master deplete and the sadness that hadn't had a chance to register come to the forefront. Walking forward the smoker gave a tight squeeze on Mukuro's shoulder, successfully getting his attention as the puzzled look shifted onto him. Leaning close into the pineapple's ear, he whispered darkly 'If you don't protect him with your life, you won't live to regret it' and with an added scowl he stalked off, allowing his master to have some down time, and wondering to himself what the kind, loving prince saw in Mukuro Rokudo.

'Did your intuition hit bingo?' Mukuro asked, feeling somewhat worried that all the possible angst his partner had been feeling could have just had an outcome.

Nodding, the brunet felt himself crumple, his free hand gripping hold of the Mukuro's shirt, while tears welled in his eyes because he knew what was coming; he knew what came next, and understood what his new responsibility meant. God, he didn't want this; he didn't _want_ to be the wedge in his already broken family.

Startled, the illusionist let himself be brought to the ground as the Tsuna's legs buckled, feeling warm liquid seep through the thin layer of materiel that cover his chest, while trying to keep the teen steady. Gently untangling their hands so that he could support the already bobbing back 'Oi, oi. It can't be that bad, can it?' he murmured, while rubbing circles into Tsuna's spine. This comment however, only served to make the sobs louder; and they grew until they could no longer be tamed - wails soon following.

Cringing at the sound, Mukuro's his heart sank. Quickly raising a barrier that blocked them out from the outside world and filtered out the cries as to not draw crowd. His fiancé's face resting itself in the nock of his neck, seemingly having no strength to hold it up any longer as he tried to think of something to say.

'I - I think I've just destroyed my family' Tsuna whimpered.

Shushing calmly into the brunet's ear, Mukuro tried to put his confusion aside 'Now, now, I'm sure that's not true. What's bought this on?'

'I - I'm the new heir - Reborn's here - dad and Tsurugi - coming home - don't know what to do!' Tsuna cried through bated breath as he tried to explain himself, trembling all the while, and unable to form coherent sentences as he hicced and sobbed.

Slanted eyes widened before they settled; pieces of the puzzle falling into place. Sighing, Mukuro tried to lighten the mood 'Well, I guess that means my father-in-law and I are will finally have a chance to get to know each other' of course, that didn't mean that it either of them would enjoy it; he hadn't seen Iemitsu Sawada since his enragement to Tsuna had been announced.

Though to understand the enragement you had to understand that Mukuro had never liked his family name, "Rokudo" though it may not hold the same wealth and power as the Sawada's, it was enough to tower over the _"commoners"_ and he hated it and everything he was entitled to.

All of it. The false respect and the pompous responsibilities; it all meant nothing to no one but the nobles who enjoyed flaunting their superiority over their supposed underlings. Don't misunderstand, his life wasn't as easy as every outsider considered it to be; for when normal children were learning to read, he was expected to be able to understand in-depth novels - that even some adults had trouble with. When other's were outside playing with each other, he was inside, alone, being taught etiquette and manners.

Then, finally, when he turned ten, he was informed by his mother from hell that she had chosen a fiancé for him. He had agreed, though had full intent to scare his betrothed away; that woman was _not_ going to control his life for him, not anymore then she already had and he'd be damned if he was going to marry just to uphold the family name, possible to keep the peace. He didn't care, he wouldn't do it.

His plan, needless to say, did _not _go accordingly, for eight years later and he was still very much engaged; he never could fully get rid of the small, meek brunet that had been introduced to him so long ago; he had been cold, as cold as he could be without giving himself away and had often made his partner cry when he wasn't looking. Turns out that his betrothed didn't want this marriage anymore then he did but the strength he processed to keep going -that was what interested Mukuro.

It had just felt _right,_ even now, as he guided his emotionally drained Tsuna's own driveway; to his front door, Mukuro couldn't help up feel things that he wouldn't normally with any other person. So as they came to a halt, where the pineapple head looked at the plastic barrier for a moment before labelling it was an annoyance and with a single click of his fingers opened the binding seal and continued on his way down the hallway. Tsuna only then blinked out of his daze, looking confused and started to look around; obviously not remembering leaving the street he had broken down in or any of the time after he had cried his heart out.

Looking up to Mukuro, who smiled knowingly back was when Tsuna finally found his voice and called in a broken tone; 'I'm home' before the illusionist continued to lead him to the kitchen door where muffled voices abruptly stopped in their tracks.

Opening this barrier the same way Mukuro had with the other door, Tsuna stepped into the medium sized room with fake confidence and forced buoyancy as he straightened his back and squared his shoulders. His stubborn chin held high as he met both the eyes of his father and those of his brother, who was currently glaring draggers into him as they sat around the kitchen table. His mother's chair had it's back to them, but she eventually turned and gestured for them to come in and sit themselves down. Which they did, only after slight hesitation.

'You're home early' Nana commented after clearing her throat, her cheery smile absent and in it's place was a blank expression, nothing of the usually loving woman remained as she had hardened her heart as soon as the doorbell had rung; she was not prepared to lose another child because she married a man in a love filled haze.

'Yes, Mister Reborn informed me that they'd be home, so I decided I should skip.' Tsuna drawled 'The school shouldn't mind: my grades are far beyond my year so I won't be missing anything I don't already know' the brunet wanted to keep his fainting on a "you didn't ask, I won't tell" basis; he can't afford to show such weakness - not in front of them.

When Nana nodded her acceptance, or at least acknowledgement of his explanation Tsuna turned his attention to the two strangers sitting across from them, his face much like his mother's and the atmosphere that of a business meeting then a family member's homecoming, but Mukuro would muse if it were the time to do so, that that was because it wasn't; you could hardly call these aloof people acquaintances, never mind what they were - father and brother, husband and son.

'Father' Tsuna addressed, no familiarity coming with that single word, before his caramel orbs travelled to his other half. This other word, also, feeling odd as it came off his tongue 'brother'

'Son' Iemitsu nodded, his tone gruff as he struggled with the results of his trying day 'Your mother and I were just talking and since Reborn came to…visit you, then you must know what our conversation was about' and after getting a sign of recognition of the facts, continued 'The Ninth has chosen you to ascend the throne in your brother's place'

Tsuna stopped himself from sighing and kept the mask of indifference plastered onto his face; that he had most likely learned from his mother, before answering the man he had never come to know.

'Yes.' Tsunayoshi replied blankly, much to his brother's disdain as the twin sneered at him 'I'd like to know the situation, though' he added after a slight pause, and an even longer thought of how to phase his words.

Iemitsu's lips thinned, his words hitching in his throat as he finally processed Mukuro's ever darkening presences 'It's alright, he has my hand' Tsuna reassured, glancing to his partner in the corner of his eye as the illusionist's hand interlinked with his underneath the table as silent _"Thank you"_ being said in the form of that one gesture; warmth being shared as they both concentrated on the blond.

'Your right' the man conceded sheepishly 'In three years he'll be family and you'll be ruling the country'

The brunet paled and tightened his grip on Mukuro's hand; the only signs that he had heard those words at all as he kept himself steady, but no amount of lying to the others could stop his soul from rejecting what had been said, along with his heartbeat that seemed to be fighting it's way out of his chest.

And as if to twist the knife the two strangers couldn't see, his brother piped up.

'Congratulations, big _brother_, you are to be taking my place and position as of now, and are the Tenth of the Vongola'

-**Line Break-**

**A/C (5.01.13) -**

Alright, fiinished this one; now all I have to do is upload the fourth chapter and I'll have finished this small rewrite; told you it wouldn't take long! : P.

I **apologise** if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you<strong> to everyone who added '_Masquerade' _to their favorites/ alerts or took the time to review, You also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	4. Home is where the Heart is

**Disclaimer**: I do _not_ own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respectful owners.

**Masquerade.**

Chapter.4.

Their conversation hadn't lasted too long after that. Nana had made an early dinner for the two new arrivals, and the food had been eaten in silence however Mukuro had stopped Tsuna from finishing his plate and although Tsuna didn't understand why, hadn't made a fuss and just accepted it at face value.

After everyone was done, Tsuna's room was made up for his brother though he knew his mother wasn't at all happy with it; she wanted them both in the guestroom, because although they were family - it was just barely. Iemitsu loved his wife, but he hadn't been home since the week their children were born, and had gone back to the Vongola castle with their son afterwards.

Nana and Tsurugi had never gotten a real chance to bond and although she would go to the ends of the earth if he ever needed her - it would be because of responsibility rather then love. Nana, after all hadn't watched Tsurugi grow and had had no part in his childhood; they were strangers.

They had sent letters but nothing really came of that and the way he acted around her eldest?; she didn't like that one bit. Nana didn't like any of this at all. Iemitsu, long ago, had went against the tradition of picking the eldest and had been rather rube about Tsuna inheriting the kingdom and now after all these years he just comes back with his tail between his legs and thinks that all has been forgotten?.

Well it hadn't. Nana had married into the Sawada name and was in no shape or form the man of the house so she had no say in anything important; Iemitsu's decisions were law and she had to go with that, but that didn't mean she agreed with it.

Tsuna should have been the heir to start with and she didn't think that out of favouritism, she thought that because he was the oldest and that's the way things were meant to be. Iemitsu shouldn't just have disregarded that - it would cause all soughts of trouble but not just in their family, but in the kingdom. It would pit the brothers against each other and give Tsuna a complex and Tsurugi an ego.

Which it had.

Tsurugi shouldn't have been taken away when he had and should have been given the time to experience both sides of life so that he would be balanced. Nana should have been able to partake in his upbringing and she should have been able to love him properly. She should have been able to have two sons and not just one.

Tsuna _shouldn't_ have to be forced to do what he had done at such a young age; including being forced to marry to _suddenly_ become useful. All that had been decided when Iemitsu had come home for a week when Tsuna was four. Nana had been delighted at first; finding out that Iemitsu hadn't left her a single mother, but was instantly annoyed when he hadn't brought Tsurugi and her annoyance had just grown as his stay had continued.

He hadn't made things better for her and Tsuna, he had made things worse.

So when Nana had heard he was coming home again no joy had come to her - just concern and worry; what did he want _this_ time?, what else could he possible change?.

Just the leadership for their kingdom!.

She hadn't been pleased, she hadn't been pleased at all and neither had Tsuna been; she could tell that he was dreading it; that he didn't like the position he had been put in and that he felt like crying. Iemitsu and Tsurugi hadn't - or couldn't see that, all they saw was the stoic face, not the paling of his skin or reddening of his eyes. They had seen nothing.

It had concerned her greatly, because Nana knew what he was thinking and right now, she had no way of comforting him. It infuriated her that she allowed this man to keep spinning Tsuna's life upside; It was one thing after the other with Iemitsu and she was starting to snap.

Tsurugi, through the small conversation they had managed to have, kept throwing jabs at Tsuna while Iemitsu did nothing to stop it - it didn't even look like he had noticed it. And it didn't stop after dinner either so Nana was eternally grateful when Mukuro said that he and Tsuna had "a pre-existing appointment to attend to" and dragged a startled Tsuna out the front door.

It had given Nana the first small smile of the evening - at least something good had come from this.

**-Line Beak-**

Mukuro's fingers was interlinked with Tsuna's as he led his partner through the street. It was silent between them and Mukuro knew why; Tsuna was on a downward spiral of cracking up and just couldn't handle everything that had been thrust upon him so suddenly; it was the first time meeting his twin brother and only the second seeing his father.

And to put the cherry on the cake, it wasn't the situation of "We're coming home, we're sorry we weren't apart of your lives" No, it had been a "We left. We're back. This ass of a brother's not good enough. You have to been heir."

Mukuro growled, did they really think that that was acceptable? Justified?. Another reason why he hated nobles; they were self-serving, idiots, backstabbing and just any other bad thing he could think of.

That's probably why he had stayed around Tsuna as long as he had; Tsuna was decent.

Tsuna didn't follow what everyone did or said just to be in better favour of others. He didn't just stand back and watch something he didn't agree, even if it would put him in a bad situation. He was good natured and honest. Tsuna would do pretty much anything for anyone.

Tsuna was better.

'R-Ro?' and there it was; a nickname Tsuna had gotten the habit of using when they were young. Mukuro didn't mind it, he actually thought it was pretty cute but it also told him something - Because Tsuna would only ever use it if he was serious, in distress or sad. It was probably all three 'Where are we going?' Mukuro looked down to survey the damaged and with a sigh, took another turn to the right street and not the left and kept going and going until he thought it was the right time to answer.

The thing about their relationship is that they could just be themselves with one another; they could take their time and not rush. Silence didn't scare them like it did others because they had been through worse and because they knew one another.

'Well, my dear' Mukuro spoke and Tsuna perked 'First I'm taking you back to my home, then I'll feed you' he said as they neared the outskirts of town. It had been little more then three days since he had stayed properly at his home away from home and Mukuro was looking forward to finally being able to relax.

'So - so at dinner tonight…' Tsuna's voice trailed.

Mukuro laughed; because even through Tsuna hadn't understood he had trusted him that much and hadn't eaten, even when he might not have gotten anything else 'Yes, I wasn't trying to starve you, I just didn't want you losing you appetite.'

Tsuna didn't - or couldn't eat much, his stomach was the size of most people's mouths and while Mukuro liked the fact that he didn't have to spend a lot on meals, it worried him sometimes 'We_ are_ meant to be going on a date tonight'

That was a bit of a white lie; Mukuro was planning on dropping the idea at first, but Tsuna needed to get out of the house and away from them for awhile. Enough feelings had been hurt for one night and he didn't want anything worse happening after he had left.

Tsuna seemed to understand that because his cheeks turned pink 'Y-you didn't have to, I would have been fine…'

'What. Sweet, little Tuna doesn't want to spend time with me?' Mukuro asked, while faking hurt and although Tsuna didn't buy it, it put him in it a bit of a panic anyway as he flailed around like he usually did.

'N-no, that wasn't what I meant!. I-it's getting l-late and-and you must be tired…'Mukuro frowned, but didn't reply as they had made it to the rundown, old building that was half his home, if not all. Mukuro pulled Tsuna along with him as he opened the door, the hinges creaking which signalled the following reception.

Mukuro's two friends came out of the adjoining room with expectant faces, Ken bounded and Chikusa strolled; they had been waiting for him to come over and spend some time with them and as always, his mother and workload had simply not allowed him. It made him feel slightly guilty, but they took it well - they understood and they never forced it upon him, though there had been a time when things had gotten out of hand and it had gotten to a month with no contact when Tsuna had literally _dragged_ Mukuro over and _demanded_ he beg for forgiveness for forgetting family.

They had leant that day - all of them, when Mukuro was on his hands and knees with a very power hex hanging over his head, that Tsunayoshi was to be feared.

The apology had been quickly accepted just to get Mukuro off of the floor and to appease Tsuna who was still holding Mukuro to ransom with his magic. They had always liked Tsuna, but they had liked him more after that. Much more; they started to treat him as more then the fiancé of someone they cared about and more as a member of the family.

'Tsuna?' Ken question with a raised eyebrow; the brunet would come around every week without Mukuro for a chat and to give them food but there was something funny about this visit; it wasn't the usual day and it was late. Now while Mukuro came and went as he pleased - without warning - Tsuna was always the polite type; he'd always announced himself beforehand; when he was coming, so that he wasn't "putting anyone out".

It was very rare for him to just step by like this even with Mukuro as his companion; he'd call to let them know.

The lacklustre smile Ken got for reassurance didn't do it's job. Ken and Chikusa glanced at each other before they looked back; something was wrong 'H-hello, sorry to drop by like this' Tsuna said, as his hands held onto his trousers; such a vulnerable gesture.

'Is he ill?' Chikusa asked, as he turned his attention to Mukuro who frowned and shook his head.

Noticing the private conversation, Tsuna snapped out of it and tried harder 'Sorry' he said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck before he stepped forward and gave the two their usual hug, which worried them more as he lingered a little too long but neither mentioned it as the brunet went to his place beside Mukuro 'It's…nice to see your looking well'

'Better then you' slipped out before Ken could catch it; he slapped a hand over his mouth as his eyes strayed to an annoyed Mukuro and then back to a sober Tsuna. That had_ not_ been the right thing to say.

'Ken.' Chikusa said in warning. Mukuro was tense; he could feel it and when Tsuna was evolved Mukuro got protective - dangerously so. It was never a good idea corner an animal, especially when it had a powerful guardian. The last time they had hurt Tsuna (accidentally of course) they hadn't been able to see him for a two afterwards and none of them wanted that again and would go out of their way to make sure it didn't happen.

Tsuna forced a laugh 'It's fine…I…probably deserved that. Sorry for worrying you'

The frowns deepened before Mukuro sighed through his nose and placed a hand on top of Tsuna's shoulder 'We came for something to eat' they had actually had dinner but they weren't about to argue about it; not with Tsuna like that and they liked the conversation anyway.

'You on a date?' Ken asked as his hand was lowered back to his side.

Tsuna nodded, though that nod weakened towards the end as he looked back up to Mukuro with a concerned expression 'W-we weren't going to stay out this late. J-just to Takesushi and back…Won't - wouldn't your mother have made plans?"

Mukuro almost scowled; he didn't like it when she was mentioned and he tried his best to keep that woman away from Tsuna as much as possible. But what he hated more was that Tsuna actually thought that that was more important. It wasn't. While it may be true; she most likely _had_ gotten some work for him when he returned, he couldn't even think of leaving him for her.

Ken and Chikusa's faces were unimpressed; when they first found out about the engagement, and after getting to know Tsuna, they had made it clear that they wouldn't take any mistreatment of the Tuna and although it was only a simple warning of "_Don't let him get hurt"_ Mukuro had read the silent message loud and clear.

'She'll be fine with it' Mukuro lied; she was going to be beyond angry 'Mother wanted me to woo you, so I'm wooing you…How am I doing so far?' Tsuna blushed red and Ken and Chikusa's expressions had settled; they wouldn't have been happy if he had just left Tsuna with them.

'Mukuro' Tsuna said in an embarrassed tone but secretly, it made his stomach flutter; it always made him happy when Mukuro would pretend-flirt with him - it made him feel important because the pineapple wouldn't do it with anyone else.

A small smile graced Tsuna's lips and it instantly lightened the mood, though nothing could go any further as small, timed creaks interrupted it and soon enough Chrome appeared on the staircase and as soon as she spotted Tsuna, rushed to the corridor.

'T-Tsuna!' she exclaimed, while she bypassed Ken and Chikusa with inhuman speed. Though her excited face dropped slightly as she noticed the sadness behind his caramel orbs; he hadn't been so down for a long time - and when he had been so unhappy it had never been like this.

She sent questioning looks to her two friends, who merely shrugged.

Chrome was Mukuro's astrological twin and the two siblings were extremely close; closer then most could be, but because of an incident early on in her life she can no longer have children, which means that she could no longer continue their family name or be married off.

She wasn't needed, so she was gotten rid of.

Mukuro, like any self-respecting big brother would, had taken it very badly and thrown a fit; destroying a wing of their main house and would have done more if someone with _half_-a-brain cell hadn't called for Tsunayoshi Sawada to be brought to calm things down.

It had worked. Mukuro had stopped, Tsuna though, Tsuna had only begun.

Mukuro had snapped out of his all out rage as soon as Tsuna had been put in the line of fire. The brunet? As soon as he had heard what had happened - well, lets just say they lost another half of the house.

Chrome looked to her brother then, seeking answers but got none as he merely sent her half-hearted smile. It annoyed her a little bit, but kept her temper under control as Tsuna looked to her and blinked; he had forgotten to speak again and on realising that, wrapped his arm's around Chrome.

'Nice seeing you again, Chrome' she always got the longer hugs and Tsuna was never shy in showing affection towards her; he could easily hold her hand when they were out or put his arm over her shoulders when they were watching a movie without a hint of blush or embarrassment.

Mukuro would be lying if he said he wasn't a little jealous, but he was glad that the two got on so well, and he knew that Tsuna was only so awkward around him because not only were they to be married, but because he was a very touchy person (with his betrothed anyway) and a grope or two wasn't uncommon. And honestly? Mukuro enjoyed most of the reactions.

Chrome pulled back and placed her hands on either of his shoulders 'What's wrong?'

The room was silent and Tsuna averted his eyes and swallowed thickly; what was he meant to say? He couldn't very well lie, not to them. It'd not only hurt them, but it'd kill him. Realigning his shaky sight, his stomach churned as the days events flashed behind his eyes.

'Um…well, you see, m-my f-father and b-brother returned home t-this evening…'

There was silence once again as they came to terms with that and the dots connected; they glanced at each other then to Mukuro who looked a little grim and then back to Tsuna 'The one you haven't met since you were four?' Chrome asked gently.

'The one who set you up with Mukuro?' asked Ken, before he was hit on the back of the head by Chikusa who had leaned behind Chrome to get to him.

'Ken.'

Tsuna nodded and swallowed again. They sensed the unease; and knew it hadn't been a "welcome home" and it obviously hadn't been pleasant.

Chrome's grip tightened and her face became determined 'Your staying over' she stated. If this was a problem and they were hurting his feelings then they simply weren't getting him back; she wouldn't allow it.

'Er?' Tsuna's face became slightly panicked at that 'W-wha-'

"Your staying over."

-**Line Break-**

**A/N - (5.01.13) - **

So this is the last of my old chapter, this one hasn't really changed at all (probably the only half-decent chapter I had) so it'll probably be a little disappointing but rewrites (or whatever you want to call this, because all I reall did was marge chapte 1 and 2, 3 and 4 and 5 and 6, and than proofread while adding little bits here and there; not much of a revamp) nearly always are.

Anyway, I'll try to get an update up soon, later!.

**Livejournal: **sky-flower24

I **apologise** if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you<strong> to everyone who added '_Masquerade__' _to their favorites/ alerts or took the time to review, You also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


	5. To The Ones Locked In And Locked Out

**Code: **KHR-M-CH.05.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

**Masquerade.**

Chapter. 05.

In contrast to the Sawada Home Coming dinner, the one eaten in a half destroyed kitchen was far more peaceful for Tsuna as his muscles relaxed and he was able to eat without feeling like his skin was going to spontaneously burst into flame from glares or stares. The air wasn't stiff and he felt safe as he allowed himself to sag next to Mukuro's shoulder.

Mukuro for the most part, didn't comment like he usually would and took the added weight easily and without a word to say he noticed it was there; Tsuna had had a long day and their normal teasing would only make the brunet withdraw into himself, something that Mukuro did not want as he watched subtly as Tsunayoshi was delicately brought into the conversation and - consequently out of his shell.

Soon enough caramel eyes had softened, though the clouds still lingered - like clouds tendered to do, it wasn't as forthright as it had been and Tsuna's smile wasn't as forced which made Mukuro unwind slightly, but the hunch to his fiancé's shoulders and tightness in his face told Mukuro that the emotions that shouldn't be there still dwelled.

' - She really sent 'im packing this time, didn't ya?' Ken spoke animatedly, nudging a blushing Chrome as he told Tsuna of her adventure entailing her beating a guy from her class, that was twice the size of her.

'It - it was nothing, really' Tsuna smiled slightly at Chrome's shyer side.

'Oh, come on girlie!' Ken exclaimed; unwilling to let it go until Chrome realised her feat 'I swear when he ran from the field he was found crying!'

Tsuna chuckled slightly, the light sound lifting his friend's otherwise sour moods, as unknown to him they had been aiming for that long after he had shown up, racking their brains for things to say which would make the brunet somewhat happier.

'I - I…' Chrome trailed, unsure what to say until she stuck her chin up 'I'm not sorry' she said in a decidedly sulk voice 'He - he was a jerk and…and you really should have heard what he was saying about Kimiko-chan!'

Mukuro smiled 'I hope you taught him a lesson, dear sister' a dangerous edge to his voice for anyone who dare even think about acting confrontational toward his younger sibling. Though he usually joked about how someone as beautiful as she should not be dirtying her hands with someone so…disgusting, he was in a rather bitter mood today - and simply thought, good on her.

Chrome nodded her head determinedly, her bright eyes shining 'Of course, though…the teacher did give me a warning not to do it again and said she'd phone home if…if I proved anymore trouble…'

Mukuro's eyebrow twitched but before he could say anything too scathing - or even hinting at it, Tsuna had stepped in both knowing that allowing Ro to talk would be a bad idea and wanting to speak up 'If the school gives _you _trouble, you can always turn to me, I could probably pull…a few strings' Tsuna's eyes fell to the table, suddenly remembering his knew power and influence even if his first thought was using the Sawada name in general and not the Vongola.

The distresses in those caramel orbs were back and the other's noticed they had accidentally stepped on over the unseen line. Mukuro glanced to the bits and pieces left scattered around Tsuna's plate - and in knowing that they more then likely wouldn't be touched again, pushed his own plate away, stood and picked his bride up from his own seat.

'M-Mukuro!' Tsuna exclaimed in shook, feeling the way that his torso was pushed against the others body, firm and large hands under his kicking legs as he tried to free himself from the other's grasp and failing miserably as the pineapples laughter sprung forth. Mukuro started to leave the kitchen, with his struggling bundle in his arms.

Tsuna leaned over Mukuro's shoulder, to the disappearing table and friends - hand outstretched as he called 'Help! Someone help me!' No one did, just looking at him in faint amusement, Chrome somewhat apologetic as she shrugged and giggled.

Soon enough, the kitchen was gone and his last hope of escape with it as he grumbled under his breath and settle in the older teen's arms, his own folding and looking pretty petulant as he kept his eyes anywhere but on Mukuro.

Mukuro walked up the stairs carefully, mindful of a mid step as he couldn't see where his feet where but doing it in ease anyway, watching Tsuna out of the corner of his eye as he reached his second bedroom 'Aprire' he commanded the door. It did what it was told and opened, the pineapple stepped through and walked across the threshold with only one muttered word; 'Chiuso' which closed the barrier behind them.

(Mukuro's bedroom was pretty simple really, a double of the bed pushed up against the middle of the left, side wall, a rug underneath because the abounded building didn't come with carpet; dark, thick curtains which never let a hint of sunlight through - and always let him sleep in once drawn; a desk in the far corner, near the window and a wardrobe near the door. There was no cutler or mess and the colouring was mostly indigo and black.)

Tsuna didn't move throughout this, nor speak as he was lowered onto a comfortable mattress, his stiff body becoming limp as he was laid out on top the duvet, uncaring to rite his position as he stayed on his back, arms either side of his head as he looked distantly at the ceiling. He felt numb and tired while everything replayed in a monotonous fashion.

However soon the dark ceiling soon disappeared and was replaced with the face of his fiancé who was now leaning over him, a grim expression on his face. Tsuna didn't move - still, apart from the hand he brought up to place on the side of Mukuro's cheek. He'd do more, Tsunayoshi on a better day would try and reassure him that everything was okay - that he was okay, but his body felt like it was falling; falling down an never ending drop and he had no way of stopping the decant.

Mukuro knowingly or not leaned into the touch as he shuffled closer from where he sat on the side of his bed, his legs over the edge as he twisted to bend down further 'Tsunayoshi' he murmured and got no response, not even a twitch of the small fingers which were curled around his cheek, his own hand went to those fingers; trying to give the brunet some of his body heat as the boy who usual radiated heat, lost it.

The other hand Mukuro was using to prop himself in the position that was slowly becoming more and more uncomfortable, left his side and ran itself through autumn bangs, pushing the heavy fringe away and stroking tenderly.

Still no response.

Mukuro sighed; there had only been two other times when Tsuna had shut down so spectacularly. It had never made Mukuro think any differently of the brunet - he understood why it happened, it just worried him when it did. There were very few things he could do to make this situation better after all but he could try and get Tsunayoshi going again.

'Tsuna' Mukuro whispered, trying to smile despite the situation. Caramel eyes blinked up him as the illusionist slowly - ever so slowly moved further onto the bed until he was in the position to straddle the smaller teen 'Tsuna, look at me'

Mukuro grasped onto the hand that had held his face and moved it away slightly, squeezing it in his own before he placed it over his heart. That same appendage only dropping and moving away when he was sure it would stay there on it's own 'I'm right here' his tone was low, as he moved closer still, until their faces were inches apart and he joined their foreheads, looking into those distant eyes.

Both his sets of fingers were running themselves through Tsuna's hair now 'Come on, Tuna' he said as warmly as he could. Over the years he had gotten better at portraying emotion - mainly because of who he was marrying, but that didn't mean he didn't find it difficult; especially when he was trying to keep a seer from getting lost 'Use me as your anchor; you've done so before'

The two other times the Sky had almost gotten lost. Among all the elements the Sky was the most powerful, but it was also the most dangerous out of all to possess; being the reason a smart man wouldn't wish for that flame - that magic type.

Being the Sky took great force of will to keep the power in check - the emotional boundaries both what made them what they were to start with and also what could end them so easily. It was all too easy for Skies - especially Sky Seers to forget themselves in what they feel, because for those people both blessed and cursed they _weren't_ just emotions, they were doors that could close and lock you in.

Tsuna had been locked in before and although Mukuro would never admit it, the first time he had seen it (and the times afterwards), it had scared him - he hadn't been all too sure in what he had been doing and even to this day he wasn't sure who he opened the limits back up; what he did was such simple things.

Tsunayoshi always seemed strong, but in times like these it dawned on Mukuro how simply he could be broken - by his own power or not, it didn't matter, not to Mukuro.

Mukuro swallowed, his heartbeat thumping against Tsuna's still fingers as he tried to remain calm. The light touches he gave though his demonstrations stayed gentle, but there was a hint of desperation in his momovements that were clinging to his fiancé - the person who at the start, he had absolutely been against marrying, but had gradually managed to worm his way into his heart anyway.

'Come on, Tsuna' his thumbs stroked his temples for a moment 'Come on'

Mukuro's hands slide from Tsuna's hair (that was now more of a mess then ever), and moved until they settled on either side of the younger boy's cheeks 'You've got to wake up now, Tsunayoshi' he told the other, trying to make his voice soothing, even as he thought of the time and how long Tsuna had been shut in; it was always a race in these kinds of situations and the longer someone stayed locked out, the harder it was to get back in.

The silence was suffocating as Mukuro's breathing became heavier. Closing his dual coloured eyes for a moment or two, he closed the distant and allowed their lips to touch - it wouldn't be the first time. No their first was a complete accident; their second was an act of defiance on Tsuna's part; the third was also the first time Mukuro made Tsunayoshi seriously cry; the fourth was when questions of their relationship started to appear and Ro went to prove everyone wrong; and the five and sixth were in the same situations as the seventh - now.

His long fingers curled around the base of Tsunayoshi's neck as Mukuro pulled the brunet up slightly and felt the hand against his chest twitch. _Finally_, he thought in semi-relief. Mukuro activated his power and whispered magic on Tsuna's soft lips 'Negli occhi, lo mostrano bellezza' as soon as those words had left his mouth his room had lightened, before dropping away all together. Around them now was but a meadow, filled with green grass and colourful flowers, a stream just behind them that filled the air with pollen and the tickling of the calming sound of the flow of water.

Mukuro tilted Tsuna's neck to get easier entrance as he moved the one remaining free hand to the brunet's chin to open his mouth just as the boy began to warm. Mukuro slipped his tongue in easily and tried to convey his feelings in the only way he knew how - actions.

His mouth was warm and Mukuro didn't get much of a reaction, worry returned with a vengeance as something close to guilt started to gnaw at him - if this didn't work then he had just done something he shouldn't (without permission anyway) pointlessly. Mukuro was about to pull away and start speaking again when a deep, shuddering breath made his stomach flip and his eyes focus.

Caramel orbs were looking back - almost fully awake. But before Mukuro could react Tsuna had first; throwing his arms around the illusionist's neck and curling his legs around the other's torso, deepening the kiss as the world around him came flooding back.

Mukuro smiled into the kiss, though it was a sad smile that really couldn't be called a smile at all. He was the one to break contact first, but Tsuna refused to relinquish his hold and buried his head into his shoulder. Mukuro said nothing when he felt warm liquid run through his shirt and over his collarbone, however he did promise himself to make himself as much of a nuisance as he could to two Sawadas.

Tsuna's hold on him was almost painful as he shook and trembled, but he couldn't comment; they had come awfully close this time 'I'm here' Mukuro whispered into autumn hair; it only released the wails that had surely been bottled until then and Mukuro's lips became thin 'I'm here, I'm here' he said like a mantra. Because Tsuna needed to know that he was not alone.

Unlocking the door may be hard - and sometimes impossible depending on how far gone the Sky wieldier is, but the efforts of being shut in always need to be answered for. Mukuro wasn't a Sky; he had no idea what it was like to be defined by something only to be trapped by it and he didn't want to know but he made sure to never think less of these short bursts of desolation.

Mukuro would so what he had to, that was all. He'd hold Tsuna until he didn't have to - until Tsuna was strong enough, but as Mukuro strengthened his own grip on his parent, he knew this wasn't something so one-sided, because no matter how many times he would bring Tsunayoshi back - it drained him; he was responsible during those times and every time it happened he understood that he could not fail and if he did, he would lose something solely important.

'R-Ro' Tsuna's voice was dry and so sad. Mukuro nodded to the moniker as he gently pried the other's arms from his neck, Tsuna's legs slipping away as soon as his arms had 'Sorry' he apologised, eyes glazed 'Sorry'

Mukuro sighed through his nose; what wasn't as if Tsuna could help it 'It's alright' he replied, his tone still gentle as it still needed to be. He smiled bleakly 'However I think I need to apologise -' Tsuna looked ready to protest, despite his current state 'This hasn't been much of a date' he finished.

There was a pause, before Tsunayoshi mirrored his smile, though his noise wrinkled upwards 'At least the food was good' he tried, with success as Mukuro smirked.

However before anything else could be said, Mukuro decided to change the arrangement on the bed as he pulled the brunet into his lap, hands running up the curved back as he pulled the brunet close 'Ro-'

'Do not -' Mukuro stopped, his voice guff and tired. Tsuna stilled 'Do not do that again' it was a command that Mukuro knew Tsunayoshi couldn't completely control whether or not it was followed and it was selfish of him to say it at all, but he did anyway.

Tsuna swallowed, settling in Mukuro's lap as he quickly realised that his partner wasn't ready to let go just yet and needed the physical contact. The brunet pushed their bodies together, his arms once again curling around Mukuro's neck as his chin rested on the pineapple's neck. He stroked tenderly at Mukuro's hair, not completely aware that he was coping what Ro had been doing for him but minutes ago.

Mukuro seemed to relax through the touches 'What are you planning on doing?' he asked finally.

Tsuna shook his head slightly in response 'I don't have a clue' he fingered the clip, before deciding to hell with it and taking it out, allowing the long hair to flow freely down the other teens back, giving him more to play with as he got rid of the knots rather quickly 'I'm…you know what I'm like -'

'Stubborn?; good natured?; funny?; excitable?; lively?' Mukuro suggested. Tsuna ignored him.

'- I wouldn't have a clue on how to rule a kingdom. I'm…I'm just me -'

'And perfect at it, may I add'

Tsuna glared as he was once again interrupted, but Mukuro couldn't see it as they were still embraced 'And if they wanted me as the heir they would have chosen me to start with - I'm the oldest son after all; I would have been chosen first if tradition was followed so something must have happened…' he trailed 'Besides, Tsurugi is obviously not happy and I don't want to upset him; not when we haven't met properly and - and I don't want to be a replacement and…where are we?' he asked, his rambling being brought to a halt as he became conscious that this was not Mukuro's house.

Mukuro seemed to stiffen, before his muscles settled with Tsuna's skilful fingers touching the right points on his head and neck '…Do you like it?' he asked simply, not particularly wanting to go into detail as to why he had created the scenery to start with.

But Tsuna understood as he smiled brightly for the first time today and brought himself closer 'Yes' he breathed 'It's…it's beautiful' he murmured, before adding thoughtfully 'This might just be my favourite'

'Oya? Even the puppy?'

Tsuna laughed and Mukuro didn't know how much he needed to hear that before he did 'Yeah, even the puppy' he confirmed '…Thank you'

Mukuro didn't need to know what he was being thanked for as his fingers dug into Tsuna's back 'This wasn't how I planned spending the day with you, Tsunayoshi' he uttered finally.

Tsuna's smile dimmed slightly 'No…' he almost whispered 'I suppose not' he paused, remembering something 'What were you doing before I…ran into you? You live on the other end of town, why were you there? - it wasn't time to meet me yet, so why…'

'Ah!' Mukuro exclaimed, pulling back slightly, startling Tsuna as he was about to reach the end of Mukuro's long hair, only to be jolted and pulled instead. Mukuro winced before bringing the brunet back so that the illusionist could see him 'You just reminded me, Tsunayoshi' he told his partner who simply stared uncomprehendingly at him. The pineapple laughed slightly, freeing one of his hands as he started to conquer something 'Riapparire'

As soon as that command had left, a beautiful clip appeared in his palm. The comb was of a dark, rich wood, and there was a blossom-pink lotus flower on top that was made out of some kind of crystal that glittered in the light, attached behind the flower were two strands of breads which also sparkled and shone prettily, the colours tied in with the colour - red and pinks

Tsuna gasped, staring wide eyed as Mukuro used one hand to use one side of his bangs back before sliding the clip into his hair, the two strands of breads rattled slightly as Tsuna turned his head disbelievingly at the piece of jewellery which sat comfortably enough just behind his ear.

Mukuro smiled genuinely at seeing the clip he had chosen pinning some of Tsuna's bangs back. Just like he thought, it really did suit him 'W-what's this for?' the brunet stuttered, so embarrassed that his face was turning a neon red, but couldn't bring himself to take it out in case he somehow hurt Mukuro's feelings.

'Nothing' Mukuro simply. Tsuna spluttered 'I just saw it and thought of you' then he chuckled and Tsunayoshi's insides clenched - it sounded evil and…somewhat fulfilled at the same time 'Wouldn't you wear it for me?' he asked mock-innocently.

'M-Mukuro!' Tsuna pouted, his voice close to chiding as he was about to go into a tangent about mixed signals and using people for amusement when the energy he had gotten back left him all of a sudden - cutting of his words and his thoughts as his eyes glazed and drooped before they fell completely and the curtains were drawn on his world and his body became limp.

Tsuna's head fell heavily against Mukuro's shoulder, who only stiffened in response, face stiffening. He sighed as a hand came up to support the brunet's head as he somehow manoeuvred them up to the pillows and settled his partner in bed, going down to pull Tsuna's outdoor shoes off before he covered him with the duvet and allowed his illusion to fall - and his dark bedroom to return.

Rolling his shoulders, Mukuro crawled under as well. He settled at Tsuna's side, slipping his arm and slowly pulling the brunet onto his chest as his hands once again played with the other's autumn locks as he watched his partner breath in and out; in and out; in and out.

For what felt the hundredth time today, Mukuro sighed. It had been…draining to say the least. But as he kissed Tsuna's hair and whispered a hoarse "Sweet dreams…" he didn't care to remember it. He'd deal with the problems when they showed themselves, for now…he'd enjoy the warmth.

**-LineBreak-**

**Information/ Translation:**

"Aprire" - Italian - 'Open'

"Chiuso" - Italian - 'Close'

"Negli occhi, lo mostrano bellezza" - Italian - 'In the eyes, show him beauty'

"Riapparire" - Italian - 'Reappear'

Note: I thought you should know that all Italian will be magic words, and Japanese will be the national language of the Vongola Kingdom.

**A/N (03.03.12) -**

Well, hello there. This chapter was a little emotion, huh? *rubs back of neck* I'm still not sure if I was going for that or not; it just happened, which I will take as a sign that it was meant to happen and not think too much on it. You did, however, learn more about Mukuro and little Tuna's relationship in this chapter which was _not _meant to be so late, now I'm sorry if I rush through this explantion but since I know I have a few readers that follow other stories and will already know why (not to mention it is very close to my bedtime) I don't want to go into too much detail; that's the thing with having mulitple stories on Fanfiction, it makes you repeative. anyway, I digress, I was so late because I've recently gone back to school and since then haven't had much time to much of anything. If I had more time I would have gotten to it sooner but I haven't - dealing with homework, coursework and GCSE's made me unblieveably busy, but I've created a system that will (hopefully) mean my update pace will get better.

So, back to the story (still in an awful rush. I _know _Sorry!) I added more on Sky users and I'm a little worried because I'm very conscious of making Tsuna seem weak; which I didn't want, just...vulnerable. I also didn't want him to seem like a burden to Mukuro but I don't know if that's what happened anyway... *sigh* I can't seem to do anything right...

Anyway, hopefully you liked it and before I get compliants about grammar/ spelling, I' am on the hunt for a beta.

**LiveJournal: **sky-flower24

**Tumblr: **ozorawings

**Review (Anonymous) 'Nanaminko' - Chapter 4 -**

Yeah, I'm quite fond of the characters myself, though I don't think Iemitsy and Tsurugi dying in a ditch would be particularlly helpful to the story (^^"), but thank you for reviewing : ).

**Review (Anonymous) 'Parq' - Chapter 4 -**

Um, thanks : ) And thank you for reviewing!.

**Review (Anonymous) 'Hanasuki' - Chapter 4 -**

Yeah, I think so too and I'm glad you think so!

Thanks for reviewing! : ).

**Review (Anonymous) 'Gesuto' - Chapter 4 -**

This happens next.

Because I'm evil when it comes to cliffhangers and like to see my readers desperate reviews.

And I'm glad : )

Thank you for reviewing : ).

**-****This boy wants to play, theres no time left today. It's a shame because it's time to go home. This boy's got to work - got to sweat just pay what it gets to get left alone -**

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

**Thank you** to everyone who added '_Masquerade'_ to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading.

**OW**


End file.
